MY WITCH 38: In Search of Angels
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: The Christmas Dance is tonight and the Coronation in two days, but Will's mood seems to only run high around Caleb and the tensions of the castle appear to grow around Elyon's every move.. Not to mention that the Prince may be losing the will of morality.
1. Chapter 1

Okay.. I'm starting to feel fairly scared.. The Final Battle is the next episode and.. It's obviously the biggy.. :L

* * *

><p>"Come back later." The door had slid open silently, almost, but Elyon didn't wish to go out. She'd had her morning meal; silently, Phobos would only rest his gaze on her so often, and Lord Cedric.. She hadn't seen him. Not since.. Miranda had been there, of course. She was always there, and Elyon had begun to wonder what she did here. She certainly didn't take a moment with Elyon, and Elyon supposed she didn't mind.. But it was getting harder - being alone. All that Prince Phobos every had to say was about the coronation and Elyon knew well that he was faking. He almost seemed regretful, to have brought her here and Elyon shared the sentiment.<p>

"Elyon." Elyon straightened at that; the drawled word softly motivating her senses to catch fire as she whirled to face him. Phobos never spoke like that anymore, but Lord Cedric smiled tenderly, with gentle eyes that sympathized with her anguish. He would know: that she was sending away anyone who came to her about the ceremony; and he proved that by holding out the tape, numbers and lines marked along it, which had been earlier held by a _maiden_. "I hear you are creating a one-woman mutiny."

"I don't need to be measured, they know my size." Elyon turned her face away; hoping not to be found, for the faintest blush on her cheeks. It was funny, how her dreams had led her mind into romantic situations with this man, while she herself had been busy, lusting her own brother. There had always been something with Cedric, but as he shifted on the spot at the other side of his room behind her, Elyon knew that she had never truly seen him coming. Even Cornelia, had been far more attracted than herself, and Lord Cedric was meant to be her type. He had only ever been a friend to her, and Elyon rose words of questions to her lips, but they fell when she turned to look at him again.

"Elyon.." He knew in that moment she had given up; she could tell, when he stepped forward, and she herself stood, unmoving because he was unwinding the tape. "You wouldn't want it not to fit.. And this is not a common dress, Elyon, this is a dress that will-"

"It will take me into womanhood-" Elyon blanched at that, as his breathing itself paused behind her. She should have said _reign_. But he only took a moment to compose himself, pressing and pulling taught the measure on her back and Elyon knew she ought feel more embarrassed, but a surge of something went through her, and perhaps it was whatever had possessed her to, for months, effort in enticing her own sibling to something far darker than his mourning when she'd first arrived. Perhaps it was childish; Elyon had only wondered what he might do, but anyone watching would assume that she'd had more intent than sheer curiosity. "Wait."

**...**

Caleb had apparently made a misconception, to assume that whatever a Christmas was - and he daren't ask properly after the Halloween fiasco, this seeming even more indulgent for Hay Lin - it would be simple and short.. And he wouldn't need to dress in such an incredibly stupid way. But Irma had been told; there was no way to keep a secret from her, and this morning she had bombarded him with black trousers and a shirt with too many buttons.. And a tie - there was no way that he intended to wear a tie (even if he could get the damned thing on) - and yet _another _jacket. And even Cornelia herself, had given up being morose - instead animatedly describing a dress that she was willing to risk her life for, whilst the others chirped on. She'd even gotten herself some boy to go with, not that Caleb had stayed long after that; and instead he'd marked his place now. Fidgeting in the kitchen.

For six days, he'd been doing exactly that, because Will had taken to coming every day, and he liked it because everyone complained that Will was miserable, but he was yet to find any truth in that fact. But he continued to tap his fingers; drumming loudly and ignoring the looks as Mr Lin bustled past him, "Hey, sorry, I'm-"

He was surprised that she bothered to walk in at all, because he'd already forced her out again, and she laughed between kisses; harshly pressed to her lips, he dragged his away and onto them again, and she'd jerked forward, from the wall on which he'd pressed her against when he pushed his hands into her back pockets, but she knew it was her own fault. She'd started it first. "You're always late."

"It doesn't help when I can't get in." He pushed her back against brickwork again, intending to show her that he had no intention of going _in_, because he was a hypocrite inside. And Will couldn't seem to care less; her eyes on him at a constant, and she'd taken to fighting every damned thing he said again, but he honestly couldn't afford to hand the girls a reason _not _to listen to him, because he'd only managed to settle them by telling them they could go to their silly party. They were _supposed _to be setting an example, Caleb knew, but he could care less about being proper than she did when they were alone. "And you know, I could always go home.. I have a date tonight."

"Really..?" There _was _something hiding, behind the sincere smiles, but he knew that his nerves were as shot and he had mere days to plan an attack.. And yet, something kept pushing that away, and he could pretend that he hadn't seen her in a state, and that she hadn't been screaming all murder. Responsibility was a tired phase, and he found that there wasn't a waking hour that he didn't fear. The days were getting slimmer, and maybe he didn't _have _to die, but who said he wouldn't? "I bet he's handsome."

"Oh yeah.. But until a second ago, I hadn't really thought he was proud of that.."

"Mm..?"

"And he's very insecure about this boy Ma-"

"I'm sure that he's not."

"Oh, he is."

"You think so?"

"I know."

"Will." Caleb pressed his forehead to hers then, as she smiled, but he could see the dark circles that curved beneath her eyes, and she didn't look well, underneath the happiness. He opened his mouth to say it then, but her face fell as if knowing what he would bring up. "Will, you should have told me I would be dressing so ridiculously and we could've avoided the whole thing.."

"The whole thing?"

"The Christmas."

"You want to avoid Christmas? ..Caleb, I think you've misunderstood what _'The Christmas'_ is..."


	2. Chapter 2

Oddly, it's the wxc that's slowing me down.. I have a rather vividly detailed ExC scene in my mind, so it's hard to think cute when my mind feels so.. Darkly.. Well, it's all down there so you'll see for yourself.

* * *

><p>"Christmas is.. That's stupid, I knew it was his birthday, but why would yo-" Yan Lin stopped, as the sharp green eyes rose to hers, but she didn't relieve her grimace when he distanced himself and the redhead turned, flushing. Will was a clever girl, but being foolish with a rebel leader and distracting herself would get her grandchild killed. And Yan Lin had stepped back until now, but Caleb was leading these girls to their death and he knew it. "Yan Lin, I-"<p>

But Yan Lin only passed him the large garbage bag she'd been carrying out, and turned to leave before Caleb could amuse himself with excuses as to why he might be tying this poor girl to his battles. Didn't he see, that Kandrakar had trouble enough? She presumed no; his denial of her inadequacy telling her all too much about him. He was just a child, but he could _not _afford to be acting like one, if he honestly intended to overcome Phobos.

**...**

Lord Cedric paused, when her small voice rang out, and he had pulled back the measure in his hands; knowing fine that she would be aware of propriety as he swallowed. She was a small frame of always, but he took a step back, as fumbling hands clumsily reached behind her back; undoing ties, before she began pulling the pale blue garment from her shoulders.

And he could only stare at her back; the chemise revealing itself as she rolled the fabric down - struggling, apparently, when it reached the shallow dip on either side of her center, but something groaned, below the pit of his stomach, when she only moved her fingers up again, and he was glad that she was not turned to face him, because she might expect him to have turned away as she removed the undergarment also; the entire thing sliding down, only to reveal that after months she was still wearing the earthly items; his eyes coursing over the curve of her spine, until the moment that it became hidden beneath a rouge-pink vest. "Y-you can measure me, um, p-properly.. I- You wouldn't want it not to fit."

He nodded, slightly, despite that she could never see him with her face turned away, and he pulled briefly at the tap again, before stepping forward to push it against her back. She seethed, then, and recoiled from the chill his fingers still possessed from being frozen alive, but he bit the inner flesh of his lip until he tasted blood; pressing the end to the nape of her neck and gliding a single finger of his right hand down her spine, pushing the tape against her and feeling himself clenching as he absorbed her curves - the number he ought to have noted never being glanced at as he let the tape roll up again.

**...**

Elyon felt her breaths quiver, as he silently proceeded; one arm curling round her center, before it's quick removal, leaving only a measurement to be discovered as the cold tape was fitted around her waist, and he muttered something to himself before the strip around her fell, and she had no idea where he was going next when nothing happened for a long while. And then they were there. On her upper back again; below her shoulders and evenly above her waist, and she held her breath; her body tensing, as his fingers caressed over the tape, and teased their way beneath her arms; it was all she had for them not to fly to the air, as she obligingly raised them, knowingly forcing out hot air from her lungs and staring forward as his hands continued forward.

They rested there; the tips of his fingers, which clutched the end and the measurement of the band to the center of her chest, and she forced out quivering, stilted breaths; not hearing his at all. Perhaps he had forgotten; he'd keel over at any second, but the idea disappitated when she felt his warm breath dancing through her hair, and she could hear it, heavy now, as it blew past her ears and she forced herself still when the tape dropped, and his hands seemed to retreat, only to press their way - fingers outspread and first - down her sides and her waist and her hips and her- "..E-Elyon.. I.."

He seemed to be struggling for breathe, and she felt sudden fear surge through her; regret that she'd ever let him touch her and a wish that she'd never been so haughty as to undress to the extent that his type of man would already probably call her naked.

"Let the maidens measure you properly."

Elyon breathed out, and turned, but somehow he was already gone; that measuring tape dangling around her feet. But Elyon felt no less fearful, because she'd scared herself, more than he had scared him; leading him on to this nature.. Offering what she was in no state, nor intention to give to him. "C-Cedric.."


	3. Chapter 3

This may be the last chapter, in which Miranda and Phobos are together alone, and I thought their odd relationship merited need for a chapter to itself.

* * *

><p>The snow of Meridian was an annual thickness, and it was something that Phobos had kept, through all of his years. It was something that neither died, nor live; it neither stayed, nor did it truly leave. "Would you never, truly?"<p>

"I.." She never finished the sentence, and the Prince drew his fingers over that iced pane; sealed between him and the graciously falling white. Prince Phobos watched it settling, over his roses; black mixing with white in the darkness of late afternoon and if he averted his eyes, he could see Miranda's figure, sitting too straight on the bed. She was too young, inside; something hypocritical to say, but she remained to shiver, and she had never had the right attention.

She had needed a nurse, even at fifteen and she had stubbornly spent most of three years in her second form; claiming it her first to be arachnid, but he knew obligatorily for her interest - though also for his own of her form - that she would have birthed a child. Miranda was growing, too, and had her mind been out of herself, _Princess _Elyon may have noticed the young woman where a child had easily been months before. It was neither youth, nor adult, but Miranda sat taller now, in his presence and he did not appreciate her respects, if only her allowance of him. "You do understand what I-"

"I'd like to talk about something else." The little Keeper girl would die, in days. She had almost lost the Heart and his intrigue was rattled by that fact. A Heart, in a Keeper, or Light, or 'nother of which' hands it belonged to, would never leave it's owner. A Heart could not be stolen, or Lord Cedric would have killed the girl and taken it before Phobos would have ever laid an eye on her. It meant that either she was a liar, or she would die on the failing of her Heart. "..Please."

"There is nothing for you here.." The Prince had forgotten. He could remember now, why it was so important, but Prince Phobos had forgotten the sensation; something he had been born with inside of him, and something that his mother had quelled only somewhat. It was a lodge of ice, that he had always felt in his chest and it bled out now; creating scorching fire to contrast, out of the other organs inside him. His mother had been sure, that he was imagining the feel, but Prince Phobos could feel; his heart was out of place. The beating slow, hard to define despite his stillness and calm. And his eyes burned sensationlessly, staring into his gardens below. Love, as he knew it; the entanglement of hearts, but his had been mangled, and his Elyon was corrupt, and it would seem that his mother could not create a perfect child. Phobos would to this day, blame his father; the man's brother was his father and the honest royal line had been broken when Escanor had stepped his place.

"I.. I told you." She had, and he had felt the raw words echoing his sleepless mind for days, and perhaps it was the devil of fate. His mind, finally clear for there was no power, whatsoever; he had been birthed healthy, and yet with the inner weakness of a sickly she, and Prince Phobos had not once complained, nor intended anything other than a care for his sister. The wretched concubine had had his adulation and he had honestly expected something beautiful. His mother was to birth a second Angel, or so he had been disproved. Phobos could feel it now; he could _think _now, and he almost wished not for the magic to reside in his bones. The Light, which had made him darker. "I.."

"Has it always felt so empty?" There had never been room, for a secrecy from Miranda, and propriety had long been sent to ashes, so he needn't bother curse his blurring eyesight; it was reconsidered in a single moment anyway, and the salty damp hadn't even reached the edge of the faint curve beneath his own eyelids. It was invisible, in his reflection, and he already knew the answer, as he turned to face his.. Willing captive, he supposed, though she was more than free to leave residence. It was only her eyes, that had ever spoken anger; her face an image of etiquette. A fairly beautiful, in her own, though perhaps his fondness had pushed his knuckle beneath her chin; raising eyes to meet his. "Labia illius sua non nuntio omnia scandalamelius quam verba."

It would be the first time, for over her age in years, that his lips had met those of another being, and then, he supposed she'd know, that the other woman was his mother; and then, he knew she'd know, Prince Phobos was not his sister.[0]

**...**

Her bottom lip had stuck to his slightly, when after seconds Miranda moved away; he daren't do more than press his gently against hers, and she knew from the moment he'd said the words - before he had even _touched _her - that he'd never seen to another woman. And what could she do, but silently meet his eyes as the Prince of the Metaworld, and the virgin to _happiness_, only looked back at her, here, sat on his bed in the third day from his fate. She knew from that moment - if she had not known before then - that she was to love him, and he would her, but that neither was truly going to ask this of the other. He would certainly hold a _place_, but unless to care for and protect, she would not be begifting her heart to him. He didn't want it anyway. She wished not for his. Both, she supposed would be as cold in her chest, and she highly doubted either could alleviate the other's pain. "I would say no."

He straightened then, only slightly for he had never slouched, and she did not let her eyes wander; not even to the faintest blush of darkness beneath icy blue, because he was further than she was, and the Light alone had prevented his awareness, as he allowed his soul to shatter..

In fact, it was a misconception, because the foolish boy had shattered it physically himself. Too engrossed by the warfare to see his fault. She supposed. "Because you do not wish for me to say yes."

* * *

><p>Labia illius sua non nuntio omnia scandalamelius quam verba. - (Ancient Meridian) Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words.<p>

[0] He's saying that he's never kissed anyone except his mother before Miranda, and that unlike Elyon (and the Escanor royal line) his love for his mother had been that of innocence and maternity.


	4. Chapter 4

"One thousand men. Over a hundred in youth. Their food, belongings and warm clothes left behind when the City was taken. I've been back, they're gone. If they light a fire they'll have to move camp in case smoke gives away their position." Cornelia found herself looking away, from Caleb, as the mood was changed in an instant. It was nice, that he hadn't been against them going to the dance, and if anything he'd even tried to listen a few times, but he had things on his mind. He had a thousand men on his mind and he'd already said that he didn't even know about the women. "The coronation ceremony is in two days. We have to attack before dawn."

"Y'know, I don't see how you can get a _thousand _men across this much flat land without being spotted! And even with th-" Will cut herself off, and Cornelia swallowed quietly; Caleb's eyes flashing up, though he wouldn't turn to Will.. Something had changed; it did every day. Will and Caleb fought every day; not angry, just.. They kept hitting disagreements and Cornelia had never been so glad to see a girl so stubborn. Will was silent every day; tired, yet restless, and she only seemed to breathe life when she was here - forcing weak smiles, or not bothering at all for herself and the other girls.. Cornelia thought about Elyon every day; she thought about Will, and Phobos, and the war. What if they were hurt? What if they died? What if Elyon died?

"Blunk help plan battle!" Cornelia backed up, as the passling ducked between her and Taranee, and felt a curve in her lips, as Will grinned at him and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Blunk.. Thanks for your help over the last few months. There was so much we couldn't have done without you, but.." The girl opened her mouth and closed it; trying to find the right words to say, and Cornelia grinned because she knew for a fact that Caleb would've simply ignored the smelly rodent - hoping that Blunk got the gist, and besides.. This was Caleb's time with Will, and the only one who didn't seem to understand that was Hay Lin, though Cornelia was well aware of how shocked the girl had sounded when it had been revealed that Caleb would _not _be coming to the dance tonight.. Well.. Not that she knew of. It had been a tough blow for the little Asian, when she had finally realized that Cornelia _wasn't _with the rebel leader. "But.. We can open portals now.."

Cornelia smirked at that, as the passling's face went blank, and a cruel flush of red decorated Will's cheeks because she was too good to really say.. "Face it Blunk, you're not a warrior. _You _are a scavenger."

Will seemed to blanch; whirling around and forcing her palms against Irma's evil grin, while Blunk turned his nose indignantly, "Godds recycler!"

"We don't want you to get hurt!" It was Cornelia's turn to flush, because she realized in that moment that he hadn't looked so genuinely happy.. Since Will, mostly, and then he rarely had beamed with genuine pleasure for her company.. Though.. Sometimes he'd just laugh, and it wasn't mean.. He was just.. Happy. "Okay?"

The passling sighed at that, but Blunk had always seemed to have a guy-love affection for Caleb, and Cornelia could appreciate that much.. There was something.. _Idolizable.. _When it came to Caleb. "Hey, it's a pity you don't just have tubes, right under the castle!"

Caleb's head shot up then, and Cornelia turned her head to stare; Hay Lin again messing around with the discarded pieces from Cavigor prison, and their saving of the.. Well, the people who adopted Elyon. She supposed that was one thing, if she had to pick out a flaw in Caleb, though it was only since Will had been.. Well, since she'd been a mess, Caleb had got messy to say the least; his almost obsession for order had been scuffed, and if anything it only revealed his worry for her. "Theé mou.. What if we can? You genius!"

Cornelia frowned, and and Will had cocked an eyebrow, as the boy pulled the tubes animatedly from Hay Lin; Will bending almost eye-level with the map, "You want tubes? Tunnels? I mean, Caleb, Cornelia is good, but-"

"No, no no.." Cornelia had stepped forward at her mention; fully intending to back Will's opinion of _'too_ much',but Caleb had only pulled Will up by her elbow, and pushed the tubes into place; grasping her shoulder and pointing animatedly with either hand. It was ridiculous how well they collaborated, and Cornelia felt a stab of something every time they were like this; every day for the past week, they only seemed to look more and more quirkily _'right'_ to her and if anything it made her feel shallow for ever even thinking that Will wasn't pretty enough to be seen. Caleb didn't seem to see anyone else. "The army should be in the forest around here.. And these are portals.."

"Leading into the castle.."

"Invisible to Phobos on our journey to the attack.."

"But we have to change worlds.. Caleb-"

"We make a bridge between dimensions.. Leading the army safely into the castle!" She had frowned for a moment - Will - but she nodded slowly, then with more assurance and Cornelia smiled at the beaming boy. Everything was fitting into place.


	5. Chapter 5

Elyon _had _patiently allowed the maidens do their work; their crooning over materials and luxuries doing nothing to the silence she heard. That silence, that would forever fill this castle, because she had forged it out of her own acts. Prince Phobos, Elyon knew, was nothing in these halls, once she was crowned and she expected that if he did not leave, it would only be to assure her authenticity. Lord Cedric, would shame himself, to honestly approach her and Elyon knew that her heinous acts had caused such a fate for him. And it was with these thoughts in mind, that Elyon _Escanor _had let her footsteps echo through the walls, leading her into a bedroom, which still quelled something to pit in her stomach. "Prince Phobos.."

"He's not here."

Elyon could only look over Miranda's back, as the girl's shoulders hunched slightly, and her voice had rang out a somber mood. She would ask to go back; she would go back to Earth, because she didn't deserve to be here. There had to be something; some way that he could rule instead; that he could have the power. Because Elyon didn't want it anymore. She was done. She couldn't _be _here; not in this castle with these people who were always only trying to be good to her.. "Oh.. Miranda, I- Where is he then?"

"He'll see you for collation on the hour." Dinner, then. Elyon didn't feel much like eating; she rarely did these days, and her patience of waiting had been stretched too long also. But who was she to command? Even this little girl had power over her - Miranda had everything. The regal features were always soft, and even distant with a sadness, but didn't Miranda see what she had? Miranda had had a crush on Cedric, for what Elyon had recognized, though she rarely saw the two together now, and perhaps he was avoiding her.. But then there was Phobos.

Elyon resented the stab of jealousy she felt, that Phobos was - at a constant - attending to this girl. If it was meant, ever, to go unnoticed then he had failed, because Elyon could see. And Miranda was a fool, because of what Elyon could recall, whilst the girl's magnificent violet eyes rested on Cedric, though kind a man he might be; she had a Prince's eyes on her. "M-Miranda, why do you live here?"

"I-" Miranda's facade had faltered; the prominent sophistication she carried now, now that she spent her days with Phobos. Gone for an instant, was the refined grace that Elyon knew a princess ought to have, but it resumed before she spoke again - staring downward, at something Elyon couldn't see to her left[0] "I.. He was never betrothed and.. Or if he was, his moth- I.. I don't know."

"You were going to marry him?" The pale girl shook her head, and Elyon could only bite her lip. Miranda was meant to marry him, and she had refused. It was there; in her stature; in her mournful silence, and in Phobos' adulation for her. Miranda had been here, in his room, every night, and Elyon would only revoke the idea of him touching her, because Phobos would not. "What happens after the coronation?"

"Oh, I.." She seemed to be lost, and Miranda had seemed lost for months, but something had changed. She was upset, now, and Elyon could only wonder, because Miranda wanted Cedric, and Elyon would have denied that she'd give so much to be Miranda. Miranda had everything. "Well.. He would help you a lot, Elyon, and I.. If you wanted, he might stay in the castle.. He could have a manor, I suppose.. I never really knew about that stuff.."

"Oh.. Okay.."

**...**

There had never been another home, for Drake. He had been in the rebellion, as far as he knew, almost from birth - passed between bodies. And no one claimed a child - no one could afford to, and Julian had only _needed _Caleb, but Drake had found it mournful, nonetheless. He had strove to remain, and for the rebellion to keep their home, but no one really wanted it there anyway - life. And yet, the green luminescence that corrupted miles of the underground; it had been his home.

There was nothing for him, Drake knew to well, and the fear to die had only initially been an instinct. But he had done whatever he wanted, all his life, and no one had had the mercy to try to stop him. If it wasn't for the people around him; the children he'd grown up with telling him of his true worth, he supposed he might've even led into the wrong world, but these walls were his only structure, and for years he had never seen anything but.

Perhaps that was why he had come back, and Drake knew it was nothing under lunacy, but he must have spent the last winds of the hour, tidying up. His room. He had never tidied up in his life, and once _he_ had begun following Aldarn in, it had almost become a sport to watch Caleb seethe until the boy straightened things, silently; ignored for the most part by Aldarn, who - at the time - had only seemed fascinated by Drake and his _'older'_ aspect. But this wasn't his mess. The guards of Phobos had torn furniture apart, and books and tidbits had been broken and ruined, yet compulsion had Drake put them back where they went; not quite fitting, because there was something disturbing, about the shattered chair pushed to the left as always; the room was never to be his own again.

But he'd known that. He'd tidied it anyways, and had sat on his bed, in the silence, because it didn't even smell right anymore - perhaps that was him, though, because his clothes had taken on the smokey scent from lit fires, and everything had been torn or taken, and they'd know he'd been back if he changed.

The Mage was still here, too; continuing to prattle on, Lord Cedric had left the woman after all. He probably realized she was useless now, and all she ever did was speak to Caleb. Talk about Caleb. _Ask _for Caleb. She was probably dead, then, because the sorcery would keep her life's pretense - repeating her last thought, until her sorcery, too, finally ran dry. It was good, if Caleb didn't see. He had always liked her, though Caleb would never have said such a thing.

* * *

><p>[0] When a person looks down to left, it indicates that they are considering feeling - they are emotionally tied to they're answer when answering a question.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Will could only fumble; reminding herself of where she was going, because this voice would never follow her out of her doors, and Caleb was always so happy. Rushed, and pretending when people were looking, because they were meant to be serious. And they were done now; ready. The battle was coming, and all that Caleb would repeat; his mantra was that they eat and sleep. But Will wasn't hungry, and fatigue plagued her dreams, and this shadow kept following her when no one was watching. "_It doesn't fit you_.."

"It looks perfect." Will frowned, stubbornly, but she knew that the dress did not. It was too short, too big, and light blue had never looked so dismal than on her body. The netting was beautiful, but the girl inside the dress was meant to be too.. And Caleb wasn't even just being nice; his thumbs had swept beneath her eyelids and he was constantly asking her silly things. Are you hungry. She looked ill; jaundiced in this mirror, and somewhere she knew that Caleb was losing things and forgetting things, and maybe Taranee had been right. "H-he doesn't care what I look like."

A sound of disdained humor had replied, but Will only rolled her shoulders back and straightened.. But there was no way to compare herself; not to Caleb, not to Cornelia, and Matt had made a wordless point that she was a dull afterthought to a guardian. "_You could always stay.._"

"I.." Will felt her pulse jump, slightly, but she bit her lip and held herself still.. Because whether it was really a voice or simply herself.. She couldn't control what would happen if she said the wrong thing.. If she said that she didn't want to stay; here, where nothing was real.. And yet _everything _was. "I already promised.."

**...**

"Elyon.." Prince Phobos had sat silently, in contemplation for the supposed time until the evening drew near enough that Elyon had tentatively pushed open the door. And she didn't answer; his softly spoken word, but Elyon merely met his eyes with her own, dull, grey. And she quietly sat as a young girl's hands shook - the creation of noise was appalling and Phobos knew that Lord Cedric would make a note to have her killed. Or, perhaps, he would see to her himself, and Phobos grasped for the opportunity, to stare grimly into pale, green eyes that met his only for a fraction of a second, before her head shot down and slightly auburn hair encased her features; the clattering continuing, as she placed cutlery around the girl sitting opposite.

It would already be done, on most occasions, but Prince Phobos knew that he had been sitting here alone, and that this child would fear nothing more than him alone. So she was late, too, but Lord Cedric would never see that it was his own fault - because he was a prince and she was.. From the rebellion, he supposed. He'd never set eyes on her before. A small thing, who's hands no longer shook but seized with far in his presence, though he was powerless to console her.

And so he sat, as did Elyon, as he would for five meals after. Himself and his sister. The final Escanors; their parents were dead and everyone behind that.. There was Caleb, he supposed, but then Caleb wasn't more than one of his passing thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this is it for today. I'll be online, but I'm pretty far ahead.. It's not even December yet..<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The clumsy girl left, finally, and Elyon eyed her as she left; nearly tripping over her own feet as Cedric frowned at her, and Phobos sat in silence. Near silence. "I suppose you're excited, then."

"I suppose." It was a blatant lie; the irony exuding from her and filling the immense, fantastic room - every hollow of silence filling with her flat voice, as Elyon stared at the cutlery, which didn't even have the humility to sit correctly. Not that Elyon would ever know - had she not been brought to this _bedlam_. This asylum that was simply for herself. Perhaps she was in an asylum. Maybe everything she knew now, was an entire hallucination and yet Elyon would prefer the idea, that she might wake up and find herself out of some coma; she'd been hit by a car and there was brain damage. She'd never walk again.

Elyon clawed away a tear, as it threatened to roll down her face; Prince Phobos' eyes were on her again.

"I am. I'm very excited." A wavering smile graced her lips, and she knew those lips were shaking; her eyes welling with remorse for her old self who was dead now. It was possible, to work around a handicap. And she could deal with other things; insanity was only a basis that could, at least, be medicated. But this was no dream, and he was no handsome doctor, of whom she'd subconsciously created into such a twisted fate. That was her brother, and desired clenched for everything she knew to go away.

For his bride who refused him, to go away.

For her friends, and her false family, to go away.

She wanted to be left alone..

"W- I heard.. I-" She found that she could not say it, as Miranda's calmly look faced her, and Prince Phobos' piercing blue captured her with a mili-second of hatred that spoke more than he ever would. She had caused it; perhaps. Or perhaps Prince Phobos only hated everyone, because he was falling apart. In the most eloquent manner, of course. Elyon cleared her throat, and his eyes shot away - the obligation to look at her settled.

"I was almost tempted to wage peace," His apparently self-upsetting humor, and the dry smirk that went with it caused her chest to crush uncomfortably. It was the same effect as attempting to lean forward in her corset - apparently they had wanted her to wear a girdle, but she refused. And she hoped it wasn't important enough for Lord Cedric to attempt compromise of sorts.. But her chest was solid, and it was no longer any pain of affection, but something of her fears now came from his voice. "I nearly invited her."

And Elyon's eyes shot to him; Miranda falling away from her mind, as her stomach joined her chest in tightening. Will. "Oh my God.."

**...**

_"Caleb.." He snatched it away; his body, from tenderly coarse hands that refused to give up their battle, but he was cold. So cold. He was freezing and they wouldn't let him leave. And they ignored him; **he **ignored him - this new father of his, because no one would let him go. Savage. That was what they called him. No one._

_They'd soon find out._

"Caleb?"

"Huh..?" Caleb shook his head, and let the piercing green walls cloud into the dusty basement, with his shirt in his hands and Irma cocking an eyebrow at him. He mirrored the effects though; he'd never seen as hideous a dress in his life, but apparently it was meant to be like that.

"I asked if you were having trouble with that?" Her grin cracked, and he rolled his eyes, but his stomach churned restlessly, and he clenched his fists against the thin material of this shirt.

_"Caleb, let me.." He wrenched his body back again, because he couldn't seem to make it work; his mouth. There was no lack of understanding, but he wasn't sure.. And what would he yell at them anyway, if he could? He only wanted to be left, but in truth he was so cold that perhaps he ought to let them.. But firm hands brushed again and instinct itself would seize him to flinch; to attack, though he restrained. "Caleb."_

_And that name. Again and again and again. It would drive him insane to hear it. Don't touch me. That was what he would say. I'll do it myself. Don't touch me._

**...**

Nerissa had blanched, as in a stutter she was gone. The little wreck's mind becoming entirely darkened, and a sensation had crept over her as she stared into the ice and firey lava; searching anywhere, though the image was gone. She was gone, and Nerissa felt a seething in her old bones. She was no fool of Teletransportation...

But Nerissa knew the element, that for so long had been claimed as not her own, and Nerissa knew that _that _was not...

So Will hadn't done it.

And someone _else _was summoning her quarry.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, yeah, btw - it's not definite (so don't assume spoiler) but I've got a poll going.. It's on my profile.

* * *

><p>Ice blue eyes swept over the impish face; the thin, brittle framework of her body - limply entagled, amongst her own limbs, in the appropriately virginal blue. Elyon wore blue.<p>

Prince Phobos had known; the very second it had happened, that it was of Elyon's peak. Teletransportation would be a significance; it was no podium, but perhaps this was.. And Elyon had merely sat with her eyes resting on him, as he bent beside the child, but then he'd promised not to touch her. "Ce- Elyon."

Elyon had stood, and Prince Phobos had felt a clenching within him, as the girl took such time in reaching this body; knowingly sliding her fingers against the pulse. And Elyon had nodded, then, as Prince Phobos' mind felt wonders. Because he had never honed the power - or at least not to the extent of this, and Will would have fallen unconcious under oath of her Heart.

It was proof. That as Light as Elyon might be, the darkness had caused her near-death, and Will only lay silently; the Prince could see it now; a slightest rising, falling rhythm of her petite shoulders, as flagrant red swept undisciplinedly across his marble floort; the arm beneath her outstretched past her head, as though she might have attempted to grasp onto the Earth as she was pulled away. Even in her unconscious she was gracefully deviated; the curve of her back protruding upwards, and she could be no less cacophonous if she tried.[0] "Elyon.."

It was a test of her strengths, and one which would need to be carried out, and Prince Phobos could only stand to swallow back more; his sister had the power to bring him anyone, though not to adapt their emotion.. But Prince Phobos, ignoring his own jolt, fixed on the desperation inside of him, and he eyes the tiny Guardian. Because he had a perfect enticement..

Prince Phobos had conjured his murmurers; breathing them the closest thing to life, with his own soul embeded into them... And he wanted it back.

**...**

Caleb had waited until Irma had gone, to slide the cool material over his chest, and he cursed his shaking hands and nerves.. It was as though he didn't know her.. As though he had never even brushed Will Vandom's hand and his entire chest ached, as he clenched his pounding heart inside him.. He refused, as his lungs choked slightly, to be immersed or smothered again.. But it was making him dizzy.

_"Aplá afíste ton gymnó!" He felt his fingers numbing slightly, as his sight wavered and everything blurred; his surroundings; their voices; his ability to breathe. They were choking him; poisoning.. There was nothing, wrapping it's way around his neck, but he couldn't understand what that man had said.._

_Please. Please. His chest ached sorely; groaning as it attempted to remove his skin, by the simple force of his beating heart, and it was happening again, and he was dying again, or was this living, he didn't know.. "Caleb!"_

_"Eísai ton ekfovismó, afíste móno!" His skin bled; clear droplets, sticky against him and rolling fiercely; so suddenly, and he couldn't breath, and his heart shuddered with every moment, and reality - if this was it - clashed and collided noisily inside himself; hitting the walls of his brain, and he felt it twisting; warping; prodding; hitting; shoving; killing! "TI DI_ÁOLO K_ÁNEI!"___

Caleb ignored the pounding to his mind, and fumbled with buttons slowly; staring ahead as he refused this. Breathing slowly, and pushing the air out of his lungs, where he once..

_..He couldn't breathe; that was it, and he loosened the tight grasp, slightly, in which he'd pressed his head against the cool green walls, hoping to burst his head open. There was too much; that was the answer, and he wasn't meant to be here, and his head was too small, and it couldn't fit, and he sucked in gasping breaths; instantly regretting the thick heat that rushed too quickly into his lungs, and he needed air, cold air. Ice. He had felt so cold. He felt so cold. He felt so hot, and everything was too fast, and too slow, and.._

And Caleb's eyes had slipped; from their firm grasp on the opposing wall, to the tie that he could not tie. He didn't want their help; Irma's. He didn't need her help.

_..I don't need your help.. A thought that had passed his mind and passed again, as his skin screamed; them grasping and pushing him. Pushing him and he didn't want his back against the wall. He didn't want this. He didn't want them, to touch him.._

He wasn't even sure, entirely, of what it entailed, and Caleb could feel the rise of bile within his chest.. He could feel his fingers shaking, and he could only hear the pounding of blood; distantly trying to reach his ears and overpower him.

His fingers shook, senselessly against the buttons, and he felt his heart swelling, and everything trying to consume him. But it didn't matter, because in two days he would be fighting; dying for a girl instead of a country, and Will always knew what to say anyway.

He didn't have time for a panic attack.

* * *

><p>[0] <strong>cacophonous - <strong>it's noisy, brash, violent, etc; he's saying that she is peaceful and harmonious, perhaps gentle; breathless.

**Aplá afíste ton gymnó - **Just leave him naked!

**Eísai ton ekfovismó, afíste móno - **You're scaring him, just leave it!

**TI DIÁOLO KÁNEI! - **WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't like anything she had done before, and the request had been something Elyon would have once reluctantly declined, but her mind swept quickly to Cedric and she had done exactly as Phobos asked her.

It had startled her, still, the moment it had worked because she had never done something like this before.

And Caleb.. Caleb's green eyes sharp, and they had flashed to him in a second, because the Guards were ready and he was not. He had been sweating, in seconds; his shirt flying rebelliously from his chest, constricted by maybe one button, and his eyes screeched out his anger for her; a panic that was clashed with more of a fight than she'd expect: straight composure; a strict control over his tall demeanor was lost in the flash of his arrival, and it was like watching a bomb.

She had practically been able to see it; to feel his heart's erruption, and he'd silently screamed murder through his visions. And the way his sweat had broken, and the way that he had thrashed as soon as Guards' hands even brushed his skin, and he had taken long enough to realize that he could speak.

Witch.

_"YOU WITCH!"_

The words rattled through her mind in his panicked octave of voice; a cry for her to be burned or drowned and she had left as the cold swept over her features. Running away from her own sins.. But what did she know anyway? Neither side wanted her on it, and yet both appeared to be fighting for her. Both sides claimed for her, but Elyon didn't know anymore. It wasn't that she didn't know where to go either; which side. The answer would appear to be neither and tears streamed freely as her door came into vision.

_"I HATE YOU! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"_

But _everything _went away then, when Elyon could slam her door and pretend that dinner had been finished.

**...**

"Better, now?" Prince Phobos voice had slipped over Caleb cooly, and the boy had wrenched again, but he could not move more than a jerk. So he had merely dropped the tension which would be causing pain in his body; sweat soaking the floor and heavy breaths condensing a mist over it's sheen as Caleb's body was forcefully pressed against the marble; his eyes bitterly staring down, away from Phobos' feet in front of him.

It wasn't this; there was something else, and Caleb would have had to be rattled to be so clumsy. "They're coming. The guardians are already coming."

The mantra continued; a loud breath of words that Phobos wasn't sure whether he was meant to hear. But Caleb's distressed heart was jolting his entire body, as he twitched unnervingly against his will or the Guards'. The guardians weren't coming, and perhaps Caleb knew this; he certainly matched the attire of his Keeper. A fact that Phobos swallowed, carefully reminding himself of his sway; his slur of words and graceful significance to the room. The _evil_. "They aren't coming Caleb. You know they aren't coming."

Silence, had followed, confirming Phobos' belief that Caleb was speaking out of fear, rather than function. Speaking being a strong term, considering the wheezing breaths that Caleb most likely felt; barely reaching for his lungs; suffocating him.. Phobos' eyes flashed to the foot, that was being forced into the boy's back, but it was nerves. Caleb wasn't suffocating; he was frightening himself out of breathing. Hissing out words in the loud, echoing, hot air. "Y-you..."

All had trailed away then, and Caleb must've been getting oxygen to his brain; enough to remind himself not to speak to him. "You need to calm yourself, or you'll die out of sheer stupidity alone."

Another jerk of a sadly executed struggle. Phobos only smirked and sighed and nodded.

Caleb would be his tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, so.. What's the deal with Will?" Irma felt a smirk wrapping it's way across her features, and she commended Cornelia for holding out longer than Taranee had; the dark girl's voice being whispered in the blonde's direction. No one came to Irma, and of course, what would she know as Cornelia shrugged. "..Maybe she's studying?"

Cornelia snorted at that, and Irma forced herself between the pair, as Hay Lin chirped happily to Martin, who'd come running. With roses. "I doubt it, she's probably with Caleb. All they do is talk about battle plans and sleep and.. And Will doesn't even talk anymore, so I doubt she's coming to socialize."

"Well, actuall-"

"No one asked you Irma," Irma frowned at that, as her wonderful _option_ shrugged away his distraction and called out for her to wait. And then Hay Lin's voice rang out too, and Irma rolled her eyes at the pair's 'graceful' running. She pouted heavily, as Taranee eyed her suspiciously. At least someone was taking notice of her - not that she hadn't appreciated Caleb's earlier _'notice'_ when he'd illustrated in words, _exactly _how much he disliked her dark, navy dress. The boy just didn't know what a cleavage was for. "Butt out."

"Where is she then?"

Irma gleaned at that; Cornelia scowling at Taranee, who'd taken it upon herself to ask. After all, Irma prided herself on being Caleb's favourite - at least if his make-out buddy was removed, because Will only got extra points for letting Caleb slobber all over her. Metaphorically. "Oh, she's coming. Will Vandom has scrapped herself a date, when _you_.."

..Irma took enjoyment in prodding Cornelia's delicately silk-encased chest, as dread and shock coated her features..

"Had to force Caleb to come."

"You're lying!"

"In fact, if I recall getting this information, he might aswell have begged her."

**...**

On his dismissal, Lord Cedric had bowed his head - leaving the Prince Phobos and knowing exactly what was to come, as he sent in the guards the Prince had requested. And now he could finally see her; in the kitchen with tears in her eyes and and older woman cradling her and Cedric felt Elyon's exposed form and her bedroom.

"Boreíte meínete makriá apó tin!" A woman had snarled and steaming water flew past him; barely missing his face as he turned to face the wench. He side-stepped the mess and took a slow path towards her; silence taking the busy kitchen as the she stood tall. "..You heard what I said."

Cedric could only smile, then, at this bitter woman's words. The new staff were yet to learn their manners and as he paced past counters in the biggest route to her, his fingers slid over cool metal and he guided the knife along; only wrapping his left hand's fingers around the handle to his right, when he was standing by her side.

And he didn't flinch as she turned to face him, and his arm whipped around in a practiced manner; she didn't even scream, only bending in defeat, and restraining herself from clutching at the slice across her skin and eye.

He turned to another; refering to the crying girl. "Lock her up. I want her three days starved before the coronation ensues."

Well.. He wasn't going to _have_ Elyon's corpse.


	11. Chapter 11

Unshed salty tears, clawed at Caleb's face, as he closed his mouth over his panting heart and breath. His teeth clenched, as men jeered and stepped on his legs and back, as at least three sets of hands held his own wrists in place, because no one wanted to risk him escaping. He would have escaped. Had Elyon not been the one to help the prince; had she done it at any other time, but Aketon would have sighed at him now.

_.."You're a mess, Caleb. You can't just do this.." 'Caleb' found himself witholding a snarl. Did they think it was his choice? The man had come out of nowhere, and he was the one being shakled? His heart heaved, still, and he was yet to catch up with his breathing pattern as it thickly filled the room; the smell of sweat impermeable, as the stuff clung to his body. "They want you dead."_

_"Ti gínetai an thélo mou nekró?" The words seethed from his mouth with spittle, and he glared as Aketon 'observed' him. That was it, then. As if he could pull the chains from the wall. As if he would be stupid enough to try. "Don't you bring him in here."_

_"Érchetai, Caleb. An den íthele na érthei den tha prépei na échoun-"_

_"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Metal clanked; restraining and disagreeing with his pull, and he let himself drop as Aketon's eyes watched over him with no satisfaction, nor even a flinch. Julian would come and he knew, and he didn't want it as he began the cycle of heavy breathing again. Inadequacy was not a favourable option, but 'Caleb' knew he had none other. "..I didn't kill him.. I didn't.. He.."_

_"He _**_scared _**_you?" He held firm, then; refusing to bow his head and give this man what he was looking for.. The worst part being the satisfaction. Because Aketon held no satisfaction.._

"No.." Caleb's eyes had locked with the door, and reality crashed around him as his calming heart sped; two guards alone, now grasping his shoulders, and he easily wrenched away, but crashed to the ground. His legs were numb; not entirely, but the bastards were smarter than he'd thought and Caleb's breathing seized for the millionth time in his lifespan, as they dragged his clashing bucks defying no-one, as they dragged him towards the door. "Gáma óchi!"

**...**

_Thin bodies intertwined with a forrest surrounding her, and Will stumbled forward on bare feet to realize that the cold stone beneath her was a floor.. "What.."_

_"..Heart..Heart..Heart.." The melodic rumbling reminded her of their faces, and she raised her gaze to search for them, finding one's nose an inch from hers; green, crystallic eyes staring at her inflexibly, as she stumbled away from his closeness.. "..Heart..Heart..Heart.."_

_It wasn't right._

_This wasn't it; the entire world seemed surreal in comparison, to the moonlit dreams and endless canters of people laughing with lunacy around her.. Fire, burning.. Corpses, piling.. Screaming.. Shouting.. Green, green eyes and her fear was.. Not here._

_Will turned to the creature; for her eyes had ventured aimlessly in a moment of panic, and that leafy skin remained.. "H-Hello..? Do you know where..where I am?"_

_"ARe YoU HaPPy NOw?" Will found herself pressing her palms to her ears, as they spoke a seperate rythym; for she had blinked and there was thousands.. All of their eyes on her.. Leafy, coated, dark eyes that had no whites, but she persisted.._

_"N-No, I was asking where I-"_

_"DdoN't YOu WaNT tO COme BacK tO Me?"_

_"What do you mean, I'm-"_

_"COmE, CoME.. WOn'T YoU SpEAk tO mE?"_

_"I-" Will halted then, as they smirked. They all smirked the same smirk, and someone screamed. A man.. Somewhere.. A scream that made no noise; a silent agony that Will could recognise, yet she couldn't.. "Aren't you going to help him!"_

_They were all just smiling. Grinning and smiling, and Will felt chills of breeze around her legs; the thick netting of her blue dress swaying slightly, and she knew them._

_She knew them. They were here, in this room.. No.. In another room, and roses and thorns had coiled around her arms and Cedric had snarled, and Phobos had watched.. And Phobos had closed the door.. And.._

_And._

_"Hey, you're crying!" Cinnamon had met with the salty liquid pouring from one's body and soul, and she had taken rushed steps toward her - what she was going to do to help this creature, Will didn't know, but she couldn't feel them, so maybe she **was **dreaming. "Hey, you're-"_

_They were all crying._

_With smirking grins, plastered across their earthy faces._

* * *

><p><strong>Ti gínetai an thélo mou nekró -<strong> What if _I_ want me dead?

**Érchetai, Caleb. An den íthele na érthei den tha prépei na échoun- -** He's coming, Caleb. If you didn't want him to come you shouldn't have

**Gáma óchi - **Fuck no!

..And, alot of people dream when unconscious, and Nerissa's not there to fill it.. Though.. In a world of magic, who knows what dreaming _is_. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**_"ARe YoU HaPPy NOw?"_**

**_"DdoN't YOu WaNT tO COme BacK tO Me?"_**

**_"COmE, CoME.. WOn'T YoU SpEAk tO mE?"_**

"I asked you a question, Caleb.." Phobos' words paced the floor softly, and Caleb traced the sound of his every step, keeping track of the Prince's position though it wasn't as though Prince Phobos was ever likely to stab him in the back. So, perhaps, it was only in meager hopes of calming himself, that Caleb drew an outline in his mind, of the Prince's strolls around him.

Tears. Caleb refused to cry now, but tears swelled his insides as he desperately soaked them back into his self; into the piercing agony and screaming and thrashing that remained in his mind, while his body was bowed over itself. On his knees, with his wrists bound with heavy metal behind his back, and his body still refusing to listen to him as he begged it to silence and calm. At least he had control of his mouth.

**...**

Prince Phobos watched, in a silence and Caleb's body seemed to react when his pacing ceased; his breathing erraticating and his arched back's rise and fall becoming more prominent. Anxiety was no sin, but it was a surprising thing to watch Caleb jolt every so often, from his own skin, doubtlessly without power to stop himself.

The murmurers danced swayingly about him; their grassy-leaf eyes wide and considering, though Phobos beckoned them not to touch them. And Caleb refused to look; refused, apparently, to acknowledge his own presence to his best efforts, though he hadn't been able to hide the flinch as one in particular closened considerably - to the extent that they would be sharing breath, did she breathe - tilting her head and curiously examining his features as Elyon might have to him. She was his sister, and Caleb shook with fear; sweat encasing him as her hand reached out for him. Curious. So curious..

**...**

Phobos coughed, and Caleb gasped for air; the artfully gentle seems of viney fingers that had reached out past, under his face, shot away from his bare and exposed chest. "It doesn't have to be like this.."

His eyes burned and his heart ached and Caleb forcefully locked his eyelids closed; choking back the repugnant innocence that these creatures always claimed.. That he had claimed to Will. A pretence that held strong, until one had let them coil their meek claws of leafy grace, and then the grip tightened and the thorns hardened and he didn't want to go back now.

"You could live." He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to be like that. He _wanted _everything to hurt. He wanted to breathe, whether the air was cuttingly crisp, or almost too thick to swallow. He desperately begged for control over this body, but he even wanted the fitful rage. The fear. Anger. Hate. "If that's what you want, you only have to ask."

**...**

The violent silence screamed from the boy, and Phobos felt something stirring within him, because, if he had only vowed himself one thing, it was that his soul would become intact. If he was to have to remember Elyon Escanor's crude face, and possibly more wickedly to remember _Custos cordis_, he surely deserved one refuge.

No matter the cost.

**...**

Weight hit the cold floor and Caleb's eyes instinctively opened, and he felt his heart lurching malignantly though he forced his eyes not to dart to her. "Caleb."

A mocking voice; a cantering lightheartedness was replaced by cold hostility and Caleb felt his insides deteriorating; tears reforming and dropping plainly on the marble floor as Will's unreplicable scent of sweet floral spices slowly filtered through the murmurers' sterilized natural cleanliness; the slightest hint of dirt and an overpowering florestry, but he could already smell her over it. "I wont."

A smirk of humor; a breathe of a laugh, but Caleb could already feel anger scorching through the Prince for his high pitched denial of Phobos. Caleb twisted his wrists in continuous circles; loosening the bindings if only for the unimaginable, intangible creation laying blissfully without knowing. An endless breeze fluttered listlessly through the creatures around him and he waited for her body to be moved: for his body to be torn into pieces.

**...**

I wont.. The simple words had been piped out painfully, but Phobos felt his features decreasing in beauty; his ice in his blue eyes shattering with hardness as he stared down at the imbecile who'd refused him. A boy. A child. He truly must've thought himself human, as to be willing no such a sacrifice of himself. "Greed is not a prety trait, Caleb.."

"STI SYNÈCHIA NA TIS!" Phobos felt a surge of impatience; anger coarsing through him as the boy defied him with such an angst - attempting underminal with words the Prince had abolished from his mindset, refusing plainly to understand yet Caleb yelled as though his words only proved Prince Phobos' illiteracy.

"NUMQUAM COGNOSCO!" His eyes stung, with the envy he would never admit, that Caleb had never had anything to lose while he had lost everything.

But Caleb had something now.

Something more than life.

And Prince Phobos calmed himself before forcing a smirk to his lips. She was to be lost anyway, and Will would die within the battle. If anything at all he was saving her. Protecting the incadescent, pale limbs, weakly strewn across his floor and it was a horror to understate a description, but Will Vandom would never know.

Caleb deserved punishment for his greed; to not beg when she was risked, and Will deserved blissful unawareness.

They would tear her to pieces.

But she would be sleeping.

**...**

Caleb had felt it; the sharp breeze, and his eyes darted from the droplets of his own remorse - for everything he had said, and everything that he hadn't. For everything he could have done, and everything he would never do, but he would rather die, than have her have to fight him.

But it was his mistake - Caleb realized - to assume that Phobos would take her. Remove her from the scene; tuck her back into her bedsheets and allow him to pay his penance alone.

He was leaving.

Phobos was leaving.

And Will was still lain; his eyes darting over the brittle delicasy.. The fragile angle of her shoulder slumping over herself.. Her large, eyes hidden beneath the fluent skin of her eyelids; her lips pouting slightly as she frowned in her sleep.. He wanted the love; he desperately wanted the love, but he couldn't have her die like this.

Phobos was leaving her to die.

"NO! PLEASE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Custos cordis - <strong>Keeper of the Heart

**STI SYNÈCHIA NA TIS! - **THEN GIVE UP!


	13. Chapter 13

"PHOBOS!"

The door was shut in an instant and Caleb found his hands frantically clenching; pulling, until he'd finally slid them from the shackles, thanking Hades that the guards had simply slapped them on loosely - never intelligent enough to realize their fault.

"NO! GET OFF OF HER! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He clawed away their greedy fingers - the loose vines that seemlessly entwined; snaking over her pale body, Caleb tore through twiggy branches - ignoring the piercing thorns that pinched and presed into his skin, ripping holes and scratching his body as his fumbling fingers tug and pulled and ripped, but he could feel it: their hunger lusting for his energies and he loosely recalled pushing Irma at them rather than himself.

"FÝGE!"

Their grip siezed around his arms; creating clots and crushing his vein and muscle, and he strained to reach her as their interest left her body, and splintering venom of their flowers' poisons penetrated his flesh, and he could hear himself screeching out as the creeping shoots and branches and bodies of his kin indulged over her; trailing greenery sweeping, and sightful eyes on her body and face, and her body moving slightly - Caleb strained to concentrate, as blood seeped from the grip they were inflicting; tight grasses and florestry enclosing around his neck, but he couldn't see; his vision blurring - he couldn't make it out, as the viney enticement tightened around her, Caleb could barely make out her arm to shoulder.. With skin that tautened and strained blue where they held her: they were killing her.

"NO! YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

**...**

All had ceased. Phobos' eyes on the murmur room, as every creature shrank away. Caleb hadn't even realized that he was dead. The boy was still screaming and Phobos could only hate himself for unclenching his fists with relief for her. They had all let go, and Caleb had dropped to the floor, and he would be dead by the time she awakened; if only for the tears brandishing through skin and muscle; bite marks where thorns had dug into him in attempt to scavenge the soul right from him; flesh, drenched, now, in blood _and _sweat, and his body heaving with inability to fish enough breath to live on as he pushed himself to lie on her.

A protection. They would quite literally have to get through him now, before they had a chance to feast upon her powdery, bluish bodice.

Prince Phobos had forgotten that; that he would still have to observe this. To watch her gossamer, childlike form, being squeezed to the point that a red to compete with her hair would eventually have trickled over her; once they could smell that, they would obliterate and sacrifice her dainty constitution. Smothering her before they created liquid of her bones; created digestion from the act of _finishing _her.

Prince Phobos had forgotten that it made him so sick.

But they had gone; they had listened perhaps, for there could be no trickle of empathy in their succession and yet she lay beneath him. Almost unnoticable to have been touched at all; Caleb was only inflicted from his struggle, as he whispered, breathing against her. Words that Phobos could not hear; in the sands he stared into passionlessly. He didn't want to watch anymore.

The lengths of a mans greed.

To sacrifice a child for what he wanted.

Caleb hadn't done that; prince Phobos had been fooling himself. It was he, who had been so desperate for soul. It was he, who had shut Will Vandom into the murmur room.

And it was Caleb. Caelb, who moved slowly; against the will of his abilities, and against his body's obvious lack of strength, that muscle was bare without skin to cover it, where it had been peeled away - his body hideous from their contortions.. Phobos felt liquid clash with his skin, as it rolled down one cheek, and Caleb picked up her tiny frame with surety. No hesitation in his steps.

Phobos didn't bother to raise an alarm - denying himself to plead within himself, that Caleb might make it far enough that one of them survived. Though struggling legs and stilted breaths already concluded.

It would be a miracle if he made it from the castle.

Perhaps he was more of his sister than he knew or desired.

* * *

><p>FÝGE! - GET AWAY!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**_"The rebellion grows weaker every day Lord Cedric, and I trust you intend to crush them soon?"_**

**"Guards!"**

**_"Calling an alarm?" _**

**"Speak up boy."**

_**"Boy? Cedric, you know better than to disrespect. Or are you simply indulging into madness?"**_

There was no conscious decision, nor need for one as Caleb reminded his legs to keep going. Not even as his first moments of consciousness; the conversations of his first seconds of life passed through him: Cedric's voice, and him murmuring the last of Phobos' words he'd ever say.. Because she was cold. She was freezing, and the net of her dress scratched against him, leaving Caleb hoping that she would forgive him for ruining her dress because he'd long since the murmur room realized that he'd drenched her in his blood.

But she was freezing.

Wind - a merciless creature without Hay Lin to govern it - sreamed hollow noises as it sliced over a disfigurement in her shoulder; a disfigurement in his arm.. They were everywhere and Caleb might've taken the time to glance down upon far less skin than there was body, and a warm sensation had begun trickling from his torso, but Will was freezing.

Like ice.

Even when she was cold, she was warm and Caleb had never felt her skin against his without a tingling sensation: one that stung him now. A sensation that trenched over his body; his legs were still par-numb from the guards and yet when he finally took the moment to look he was in the village.

Meridian.

She was like ice and she needed a Doctor; he hadn't even cared to check if the imbecillic Heart was strung around her neck or not. Phobos could have it. Phobos could have Meridian.

As soon as she woke up they were running anyway.

He could hide with her forever.

At least, if that damned liquid wasn't gurgling it's way down his throat, as blood seeped from somewhere in his mouth.

**...**

Drake had taken his time, in sliding his fingers over cracks in columns; his motion struggling, as his mind clung to the City he was leaving. But he had to go back. Drake knew. Caleb had left him in charge.

A thick lodge, had made swallowing difficult as he neared the entrance of the invisible city. His home. Aldarn would never know, and Caleb would never understand, because Caleb had come from somewhere. Aldarn _had _everything except a mother, and who needed those anyway.

The Infinite City was everything, and Drake doubted he would see it again.. Tonight he was breaking the rules, but tomorrow he would eat and rest and prepare. And then he could die for Meridian; for a princess that had been fighting them. The poor girl had been fighting them.

_CRASH!_

The noise had been horrific, and Drake slipped back then forced his feet forward as the noise persisted to be made. It was no assault; no one was yelling - as far as Lord Cedric knew the place was clear of life, and Drake had only been here hours. They couldn't possibly have foun- "Gamó! CALEB!"

It was Caleb, Drake was sure, and icy green eyes searched the darkness falling on them to confirm that fact; the boy pushing dead weight into his arms as soon as he had traveled the length of the tunnel. The stench hit him at that point; the distinct sweat and blood and fear, and Caleb's eyes stared, frowning - unable to focus as thin gasps of breath were tiredly attempted, and Drake dragged his eyes down to his gift for fear that he would see Caleb's eyes rolling into his head as it happened. "Sh-"

"Shit! IS SHE DEAD!" His voice had raised to a new octave, and already adrenaline pumped hands fished for her pulse, though he nearly dropped the unconscious, but living girl, when Caleb's body crashed to th floor; instantly pushing her to the ground, and dragging him first, to somewhere safe.

To the Mage. He'd take him to the Mage, as Caleb gurgled an unhealthy moan, "N-no.. Sh- She ne-eeds a Doc-t-"

"She's fine Caleb, she's just sleeping!" YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!


	15. Chapter 15

Somewhere between the entrance and the luminescent emerald walls, Caleb had become entirely limp and Drake could faintly recall searching for a pulse that was hard to find. Speeding up, then, flashes down; tumbling the last steps to the Mage and letting dead weight thump against the floor. Drake had sworn; Caleb's head had hit the floor so hard it bounced. Stumbling hands had thrown water over the boy; Drake wasn't sure whether or not he'd been muttering a string of curses, as he drenched the boy, hoping enough of the stuff would stick - Drake didn't understand, why the waters were healing, but he couldn't care less as wheezing breaths echoed forcefully, and Drake had left him, swearing to Hades that if Caleb died he would kill him.

But Caleb had been right; at least to some extent, though Drake granted the boy that he could be at least par-alluded, when Drake had had to drag his eyes from the severed collar; the bone visible, surrounded by broken muscle and torn away skin, and whatever had faced him had been peeling it off like a wrapper. And yet, Drake had known too well. He couldn't leave Will at the entrance, and he'd never bothered to look over her properly; all that had mattered was that her pulse was strong and Caleb had been too weak to fight him.

"Shh..Shh.." He had climb then - he couldn't recall doing it - back up to her, and he vaguely recalled his hand, capturing her head, because he'd already made the mistake with Caleb. He didn't know why he was lulling her, either, because Will didn't stir as he pressed her thin demeanor; her fragile frame gracefully allowing her to push her along his bed, before fumbling hands pulled blankets over her bones, and he pushed a smudge of blood from her forehead. None of it was hers. It was all Caleb's.

It must have been then; as his back arched over, his arms sliding from their place beneath her.. Her eyelids heavy, and even closed she had stunningly large, in contrast to dainty features, though they fit her innocence entirely. Drake knew, that Caleb had never appreciated, and had snarled to Aldarn flaws in his taking of ladies as young as Aldarn, but a warm breath blew from her slightly parted lips, and her skin radiated, despite unnatural whites; despite Caleb's drenching scent, Drake's retreating arms stopped, with his hands on a barely curve of her hips - she was more of a child than a woman, and yet he breathed her in as his own pressed against her gentle pout. Against her slightest sleeping frown, he pressed himself firmly - Drake wasn't even sure to what end, as he arched over her body, but there had never been a woman in his bed that he _hadn't _kissed.

**...**

Caleb woke, to the sound of his own name calling; a gentle breeze of whisper, and he frowned in attempt to alleviate the slight blur to his vision, turning his head as it pounded distant, rhythmically. He couldn't hear her; he could, he just couldn't make out words from the slightest noise of the Mage's voice, but he gave himself the privilege of imagining that she only knew how soothing it was. The gentle throbbing of the back of his mind, alerted him to glance and he was too fatigued to bother worrying, at the sight of the blood trailing from him; the stuff filtering in a thick wash into her waters, but she didn't seem all that mad, and Caleb breathed shivering gasps of cool air that stank of him.

Caleb grinned; laughing throatily for moments, only thinking of how Will had once claimed to like his smell... Will... The descent of humor faded, as flashes of blood and screaming passed his mind... His blood... His screaming... Her icy skin against his broken flesh and crumbling bones, and... They were leaving.

As soon as she woke up, he would take her away. Away from all of this; they could run. Run forever - it wouldn't be the first time that it entered his mind, and Caleb was sure now, when once it had only being a longing.

He didn't care; he didn't care about anything. He just wanted to get away. He could take her away forever and somewhere that he could make sure nothing would ever hurt her. Phobos was too strong.. He was too strong, and they could run for miles and be lost forever.

Except that Will would want to stay.

And Will had a mother.

And Will had friends, and belongings, and desires, and responsibilities, and Will even had a father out there somewhere.. And Will had a home; a place that she could be calm; somewhere that she could be comfortable to sleep at night.

And who was he to take that from her? Caleb rolled himself over, slowly, and grunted in a far slighter reference to the pain shooting through him, though purposeful steps became a running stride, and Caleb choked out a noise of dispassion for Drake's grip pulling him closer, "No! Caleb, just.. Caleb, lie down, I'm not- I was getting Will.."

**...**

Drake cursed his conscious; if only for the strong regret in kissing an injured man's girl, because given the right provocative, Drake was sure Caleb would make Drake look worse off than he had, though the boy's skin was patching back together; his skin new and taintless, though Drake felt an awe in the blood draining over Her Mage's floors.. Anyone else and she would have savaged him, though Drake couldn't be sure whether Caleb _could _feel more pain.

"Just lie down Caleb, I'll get you upstairs okay?" Drake felt a lump in his throat, as Caleb frowned, though the younger man only relaxed with one phrase of words that Drake knew to say. "She's fine Caleb. She's perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

Before we start, I have an apology... This will be the only chapter today. Because The Final Battle starts tomorrow, and I want it to be just right.. :P (I'll still be only though TT, so you can yell at me all you like)

* * *

><p>She was in the Infinite City; Will ignored the jump in her pulse, and pushed herself silently into a sitting position, in a room that was not her own and that she had no recollection of venturing to, nor, infact, of her leaving her home, nor Earth, nor..<p>

Caleb. Will's fingers instantly clutched for the crystal around her neck; her mind advising a quick departure, though she'd never go to the dance now; her eyes darting over the dress, and her stomach toughening considerably as she realized she was doused in someone else's blood, and the strong scent choked her lungs as though her clouded mind had previously blocked out the iron-like smell surrounding her. It meant that someone was out there; that someone was hurt, and that perhaps this Infinite City was not as secluded of life as she might presume...

In any consiquence, as someone else's calm engulfed her, Will had decided against herself; curiousity ruling, and recently her mind was betraying her anyway, so with whispered words a pink glow engulfed her - cleansing and maturing her skin.

**...**

Caleb had seethed, as Drake pressed fingers carefully onto new skin at the younger man's back, right shoulder, which had previously been left deficient with raw muscle shining through. But the simple noise was thunder in Drake's ears, because Caleb was in pain and Drake could not recall one situation in which Caleb would freely admit it; something a low voice effectively did as it strung out curses too harsh to have an Earthly definition. "Diávolo malakía aimatirí échthra diáolo skotósei tin kólasi.."

"Iisoús, Caleb, what happen.." Drake trailed off then; unnoticing of Caleb's constant line of swearing stopping short, as his eyes fell on a Guardian who looked more like she'd expected a fight than the boy sat shirtless, with dry blood encasing the most of his body; still dark and sticky at certain pointsm with his torn shirt thrown to the side.. There was no denying her who's blood it was, and Drake could only swallow for Caleb's sake, because green, somber eyes had mearly met hers for moments, before his gaze curled away. Will's tawny eyes seemingly fixated, and Drake could only wonder how much she knew to be staring like that.

And then a miracle.

She smirked. There wasn't much to go on, and her eyes became steadily more watery, but a pink glow encased her, and then she was as filthy as he was; the only difference in her being that her skin seemed to have been cleaned of him, and her eyes had darted over the room before Drake realized his inadequacy here. He stood; stepped away, pushing a warm cloth into her hands. "C.."

Drake could look back, at first, as Will's first word failed her, but his stomach held firm and he'd caught his breath because Caleb didn't answer.

"Caleb, what happened?"

**...**

Nothing came, to tell her, and Will only stumbled forward for him to seeth and her hand to flinch away from the back of her fingers barely brushing his skin. He was like fire: his skin burned to the touch, and she stopped herself from looking back accusingly to Drake.

She just wished that he would look at her; Caleb's eyes on the brownish netting that had been blue before blood - apparently his - had been tredged over it. She remembered now. About the Mage. And she dropped the warm flannel on a mess of what had once been his bed, allowing his head to fall against her stomach; her automatic reaction wishing to rake through his hair in search of concussion, because his hair was matted with red too.. But he'd sniffed loudly, and contorted his face to hide his pain as tear-less eyes finally registered her face; her chin, maybe, or her cheek - she couldn't tell. "Y.. Your dress still looks better than Irma's."

Ivy emerald flashed to her then, as she frowned, before her mouth begged to smile.. And he barely did; whispering humor, as Drake's eyes continued to bear into them; her fingers gently pushing his fringe out of his face. "D-does it? I never saw her-"

**...**

Drake had lurched, when Caleb stood; the boy's fingers fishing for her waist, and Drake looked away. He wasn't sure if that was Caleb; to clash his lips past her cheek, and for them to graze over her skin, or if that was the bump in his head that maybe the Mage hadn't healed.. Furthermore, there was a surge; a further fear as his forehead against hers rolled noses, to lips, together, and when he'd broken away Caleb's eyes had met Drake's. As if he knew; as if he could taste that Drake had touched her - that Drake had sinned past flirtatious seduction of young.

Whether he did or not, Caleb ignored it, as her fingers crunched the dry texture of his hair, and Caleb's lips met hers and again..

"Oneirévomai gia sas.. You're so wonderful.. Den boró na stamatíso na skéftomai gia sas ótan eímaste chória.. Incredible.."

The words rolled past her, with Will in no knowing of their meanings; at least she didn't know half of his words, as every compliment was sealed with a kiss, and Will had laughed as though she didn't believe it, but Drake only worried for the differences of love and dependancy, as Caleb clutched her as tight as she might disappear at any second.

"Sas chreiázomai.. Sas thélo pánta.. Chánomai.. Eímai típota chorís eséna.. Thisavrós.. Antochí.. Eíste óloi tou kósmous kai Angélon mou.. Eíste Fos mou, i kardiá mou.. Ta pánta."

"Caleb.." Perhaps both; perhaps Caleb was exaggerating his need for his Will, but Drake could only shame himself to claim himself so alone, when Caleb had found her. "If you're swearing at me, I'll kill you."

When Caleb could laugh at her innocence; neither expecting, nor demanding more.. She had saved him from himself, and Will would never know her worth to that. "S 'agapó pánta?"

Drake smiled at that; his own voice having had asked the question, and Caleb's eyes gleaming in a happiness that forgot whatever had created his turmoil.

* * *

><p><strong>Iisoús -<strong> It effectively means 'Jesus' (or 'Jeeze')

**Oneirévomai gia sas.. You're so wonderful.. Den boró na stamatíso na skéftomai gia sas ótan eímaste chória.. Incredible - **I dream of you.. You're so wonderful.. I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart.. Incredible..

**Sas chreiázomai.. Sas thélo pánta.. Chánomai.. Eímai típota chorís eséna.. Thisavrós.. Antochí.. Eíste óloi tou kósmous kai Angélon mou.. Eíste Fos mou, i kardiá mou.. Ta pánta. - **I need you.. I want you always.. I'm lost.. I'm nothing without you.. Treasure.. Strength.. You are all of my worlds and Angels.. You are my Light, my Heart.. Everything.

**S 'agapó pánta - **I love you forever? (Drake is basically asking if Caleb is sure he loves her)


End file.
